The Escape
by TotallyPixelated
Summary: Lily POV oneshot


**A.N. Hey guys, I've written more **** sorry it's been a while, I've had exams and stuff but I intend on writing more soon!**

The grass crunched beneath my feet as I jogged across the school grounds in the warm sun. It hadn't rained for days and my skin was slightly pink from the hot weather. I'd always burned easily, even with the tons of SPF one million sun cream and slight magical enforcement. It was so irritating. Of course I could name other irritating people but he wasn't here and therefore, out of sight, out of mind. Although he claimed I never left his. Liar.

I found my favourite place in the school grounds and sat in the shade of a huge tree. The whole place was sat on a ridge that was a tiny bit higher than the lake so I could sit on the edge and dip my toes in the clear cool water. The best part was that no one else knew about it and I could sit for hours relaxing without being bothered. I'd discovered the whole place in my first year when I was feeling home sick and decided I was running away. Of course that never happened, I'd sat down a while and fallen asleep, not waking up until the evening when I had to run back to the school or Filch would've locked me out.

I sat flicking my wand, absentmindedly conjuring tiny birds that fluttered around watching them peck at the dust on the floor and tweeting quietly, this had always been one of my favourite tricks and it helped me think, not that I needed to think right now. The stress of my exams was getting to me and I wanted, no, needed to escape for a little while and this was the best place I could think of. Of course I was also avoiding Sev after he… he… no, that was painful, and I hated him. If I was completely honest with myself I was avoiding everyone, I just wanted to curl up and stop thinking forever. Oh great, I felt the warm dampness of a tear crawl down my cheek. I'd done the crying earlier! Why was this happening again? Thank god Alice wasn't around, she'd be forcing comfort food down me and trying to get me to talk out my problems. I didn't need to talk! God I wish I could've been like one of the millions of boys at Hogwarts who settled their problems by hexing things and punching walls.

" So this is where you escape to Lily flower" a voice behind me said.

"Go. Away. Potter." I said through tears. I was in no mood to put up with his stupid jokes and embarrassing compliments

"Lily, are you alright?" his tone softened and he sat beside me putting his arm around me, almost like he was trying to hold me together.

"Yes… No… Sev, me… Mudblood. I-"

"Snivellus did what?" The look of fury that crossed his face reduced me into further tears.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry, do you want me to hex him? I personally think he'd look very attractive with sea weed for hair. Oh, wait…" he joked I smiled weakly up at him. "Look now I've seen the place you escape to, let me show you mine" he said grinning when he was sure my tears had stopped. He pulled me to my feet and told me to stay exactly where I was while he got some things. He must've sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room because he was back down in 15 minutes. Well I think it was 15 minutes, although I had no way of knowing how long he'd been standing behind me in an invisibility cloak!

"James! Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" I asked, my eyes wide at the unlikely object in front of me.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's been in my family for years. My dad gave it to me in my third year, it's a family tradition apparently,"

"But, James… doesn't the invisibility on these cloaks wear off easily?" I asked warily terrified we were going to caught doing something we shouldn't.

"Relax Lils, its fine, I've done this plenty of times, now follow me!" He caught my wrist and pulled me off towards the statue of the one eyed witch. He stood by it and said dissendium taping it once with his wand, suddenly to my astonishment the whole statue opened up to reveal a stair case. I stepped in slowly with James coming after me, for a moment the whole place was dark.

"Lumos" I murmured bringing my wand up so I could see James' face. " Is this it?"

"Nope" He said with a huge grin on his face and began to scamper down the stairs. I giggled and followed as fast as I could.

"James, you know we're in the cellar of honeydukes right?"

"Yes Lil, of course I know. And while we're at it what happened to 'Potter' I thought it was your pet name for me?" He had a sparkle in his eye, I could tell he was joking, I hit him gently on the arm and allowed him to pull me up the stairs into the bright sunshine of Hogsmeade.

As we walked down the street I suddenly became aware that I shouldn't be here and we were breaking about a million school rules. A tiny voice inside my head was telling me I'd get caught and that we should hurry back to school, but it was soon overruled by a bigger voice in my head telling me to have some fun for a change.

"James, where are we going?" I asked as he took us out of Hogsmeade and out into the woods that always seemed like a distant tree line from the three broomsticks.

"Not far now Lily" he responded pulling me further into the shade of the trees. We walked a little while further before we appeared on the edge of a cliff. The view took my breath away, I felt like I was standing on the edge of the world looking over towards my school that was just floating in the distance.

"James, how did you- this is… um wow?" he grinned at my speechlessness.

"I was wandering aimlessly in my third year and I found myself here, it's amazing, none of the Marauders know about it, it's not a Marauder secret and I'd like it to stay that way. So it could be a… Jily secret?" He turned to when he said this his face millimetres away from mine.

"Yes" I breathed staring into his sparkling eyes. But at that moment I suddenly felt awkward and turned away fast, worried about where this would lead.

"Lily, its fine, I'm willing to be your friend for a while" he said smiling "oh and I forgot to ask, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better"


End file.
